Rasa kematian yang tidak nyata
by Viloh
Summary: Setelah namanya di catat di Deathnote, L mendapatkan petualangan baru di dunia arwah


Deathnote selalu milik Takeshi Obata dan Tsugumi Ohba _sensei_

Rating: T

Genre: Supernatural/Fantasy

L. Lawliet POV

Cerita ini hanya fictif dan tidak bermaksud menyinggung pihak manapun.

Diambil dari kisah Deathnote yang ada di manganya.

Bukan fic yang ceritanya berpusat pada misteri atau detektif

.

.

"Rasa kematian yang tidak nyata"

.

.

Setiap orang pasti akan menyiapkan kado-kado terindah di malam perayaan Natal. Merayakannya di bawah malam ketika mendengar gemerincing suara kereta para Santa turun dari bintang-bintang setelah mereka merasa kebosanan menunggu waktu selama satu tahun. Perayaan hangat semacam ini membuatku teringat akan cerita tua yang dituliskan di suatu tempat jauh, cerita di sebuah kota antah-berantah yang dihimpit padang gurun serta padat penduduknya. Kota itu memiliki aroma minyak menyengat di udara layaknya kotoran yang menempel pada setiap gang-gang sempit ataupun emperan toko serba ada. Orang-orang lokal pasti sudah terbiasa oleh bau minyaknya karena sebagian dari mereka bekerja mati-matian sebagai kuli tambang. Dan pada hari Kamis, sehari sebelum perayaan pesta Natal aku mendapati seorang ayah berdiri secara menyakinkan di depan toko mainan. Hasratnya ialah membeli mobil-mobilan lalu membungkusnya rapi di kotak berpita dengan kertas kado bergambar lonceng. Keluar dari toko mainan sang ayah berjalan tegap menenteng kantong belanjaan berisi kado hadiah Natal untuk putera semata wayangnya. Tidak ada salju di kota itu sampai-sampai membuatnya menantang sinar Matahari yang meluncur mulus menuruni daratan sehingga memberikannya cairan lengket agar kerah kemejanya basah seperti terkena tumpahan soda. Kemudian setelah beberapa langkah berjalan, ia mengambil geretan korek api di dalam kantong celana linennya yang akan digunakan untuk menyulut rokok. Setelah berhasil menyulut rokok dengan sikap percaya diri sang ayah menghembuskan kepulan asap dari mulutnya ke udara sembari menyapa para warga sekitar dengan gaya ramah sekali. Saat ini ia terlalu mudah dikenali karena kebengisannya sebagai perampok ulung serta keuletannya menekan pelatuk senapan kepada sekumpulan tokoh-tokoh busuk yang bersembunyi di pusat kota. Aku tahu jika ia bisa saja menjadi sangat tanpa ampun namun di lain pihak ia juga bisa menjadi sangat dermawan ketika tengah berada di dekat meja judi.

Warga-warga kota senang menjulukinya si bengal dari Amerika. Aku sendiri tak begitu mengerti maksud dari julukannya tersebut tapi yang kutahu di kehidupan lainnya ia pernah masuk dalam daftar agenku pada kasus menyulitkan saat perburuan identitas Kira. Ia sebenarnya laki-laki cukup berpengaruh seandainya tak mati konyol begitu saja. Dulu lima orang petinggi FBI mencatatnya sebagai agen yang pekerjaannya paling efektif sebelum akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan kekasih. Laki-laki garang itu bernama Raye Penber. Ia memiliki cita-cita melepas masa lajangnya saat usianya belum genap menginjak kepala tiga. Keinginan muluk bagi setiap orang yang bekerja di bawah undang-undang kriminal. Aku cukup mengakuinya sejak menerima kematianku sendiri dalam sebuah misi mendebarkan di usia dua puluh lima tahun.

Ketika sebagian warga tengah meluangkan waktunya dan menggelar pertunjukkan untuk berjudi, berarti hari telah berganti sore. Di tempat itu Raye Penber berusaha menolak halus salah seorang warga yang antusias mengajaknya berjudi saat ia akan memasuki pintu sebuah flat ala kadarnya yang disewanya dengan harga lima keping logam. Meskipun setiap sore ia tak pernah absen, tapi hari ini ia terang-terangan bermaksud menghabiskan malam Natal bersama keluarganya. Kemarin ia dan istrinya sudah seharian penuh mengelilingi area pertokoan guna mencari pernak-pernik pesta Natal yang sulit didapatkan di kota itu. Warga kota lebih menyenangi Natal saat gereja membuka _stand-stand_ gratis untuk mengganjal perut daripada sibuk memikirkan perayaan di flat kumuh mereka sendiri. Oleh karena itu banyak dari mereka tak begitu perduli sehingga banyak pula pertokoan enggan menjual pernak-pernik Natal sebagai bisnis menguntungkan. Namun hal itu nyatanya tak berguna bagi Raye Penber, meskipun terjebak di tempat antah-berantah ia masih tetap menghargai Natal sebagai makna khusyuk. Dari kaca mata ini aku mulai menyukainya sebab ia mempunyai cara berpikir yang hampir sama dengan para penghuni Wammy's House.

"Ini malam Natal kalian masih sempat-sempatnya berjudi," kata Raye Penber kepada seorang warga yang mengajaknya bermain poker sebelum ia masuk ke dalam flat kumuhnya. Lalu orang yang disindirnya itu hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa bagaikan wajah licik seekor rubah kemudian pergi berlalu meninggalkannya.

Dalam hati kecilnya lantas berbisik, semoga Tuhan masih mengampuni orang-orang malang di malam Natal meskipun mereka senang mempertaruhkan keberuntungan pada kocokan kartu. Maka ungkapan hati Raye Penber tersebut malah menjadikanku semakin terimidasi sejak pekerjaan terus-terusan membuatku tetap berpikir rasional. Aku mulai mencari tahu bahwa setidaknya seburuk-buruknya manusia, satu kali saja mereka perlu melakukan dengan tulus tentang apa yang mereka percayai. Dan tentunya perasaan semacam itu juga berlaku untukku atau semua orang yang masih mau perduli akan datangnya perayaan Natal. Tapi sayangnya kekejaman kota tambang mengubah pandangan orang-orang sehingga malam Natal menjadi tampak kurang istimewa seperti cerita dongeng. Walapupun pada akhirnya aku masih perlu memberikan pujian terhadapnya oleh karena ia benar-benar mampu memanfaatkan malam sakral itu dengan baik serta berhati-hati.

Sedangkan di dapur sebuah flat, Naomi Misora seorang wanita Jepang berhati baja sibuk mengolah adonan untuk di buat menjadi kue-kue kering. Sesekali ia tampak menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya yang melepuh menggunakan minyak pendingin akibat salah tingkah ketika memasukkan loyang kue ke dalam oven. Beberapa menit di depan oven ia tak perlu memandangi kuenya dengan gugup, berharap bahwa perasaan cemasnya cepat berlalu dan berganti pada perasaan suka cita terhadap seloyang kue keju berbentuk bintang yang tampak gurih di lidah. Kue-kue Natal tersebut merupakan karya terbesarnya selama lima tahun semenjak ia menikah. Meskipun sebenarnya di sini aku tak perduli pada kue-kuenya atau perasaan bahagianya tapi aku masih ingat bahwa di kehidupan lainnya ia juga merupakan salah satu korban dari kenekatan Kira. Dan di kehidupan ini ia telah berusaha menjadi istri baik hati, terbukti ketika ia mencium bau keringat suaminya mengendap-endap dari ruang tamu, dan sontak ia langsung datang menghampiri sambil mencium keningnya. Maka semenjak cerita ini dimuat, lima tahun lalu Misora resmi menikahi Raye Panber dan dikaruniai seorang anak laki-laki.

Sementara Raye Panber selalu merasa seperti laki-laki paling beruntung di dunia sebab memiliki istri yang serasi, menurutku. Namun sialnya dimanapun berada ia selalu mendapatkan porsi perkerjaan buruk, bagiku sendiri buruk berarti resiko kehilangan nyawa lebih tinggi, entah itu karena dibunuh manusia ataupun dibunuh iblis. Dan hari ini tepat tujuh jam sebelum pesta perayaan Natal, Raye berhasil membalas ciuman istrinya di kening juga. Kemudian ia merasa pekerjaan membahayakan akan datang mengancamnya lagi ketika ia melihat sepucuk surat tanpa amplop tergeletak di atas meja makan. Ia melepaskan pelukan dari istrinya sambil bergegas melangkah maju mengambil surat itu dan segera membaca isinya. Isi suratnya merupakan pekerjaan terbaru di malam pergantian tahun yaitu merampok rumah politikus kaya yang menang pemilu lewat dugaan kampanye-kampanye nakal sekaligus merakyat saat rumah sang politikus sepi sebab ia tengah asik-asiknya berlibur ke pulau selatan untuk menonton pesta kembang api bersama cucu-cucunya. Kemudian Raye tersenyum tenang seusai membaca isi suratnya sambil menyimpannya aman ke dalam saku kemeja.

Lantas laki-laki itu tidak gelisah sama sekali, raut wajah gembiranya bisa kutebak karena ia malah sibuk memanggil-manggil nama anaknya yang sedang asik menonton acara kartun _Tom and Jerry_ di tv kabel untuk memberinya hadiah Natal. Lalu anak laki-laki kesayanganya terlihat kegirangan setelah menerima hadiah Natal pemberiannya. Dan si bocah mengekspresikannya dengan melompat-lompat di atas empuknya sofa kulit yang baru dibeli di toko mebel loak sekitar dua pekan lalu. Melihat kekompakan mereka tiba-tiba aku teringat masa-masa bersama Wammy. Di kehidupan dulu aku cuma seorang detektif kelas satu, kelas atas, oleh karenanya tidak banyak mitra bekerjasama denganku di satu ruangan penuh berkas-berkas selain Wammy. Maka saat ini aku jadi merasa kecewa sebab waktu yang banyak kuhabiskan bersamanya ialah menyelesaikan kasus. Meskipun terkadang aku tak pernah mengetahui sehangat apapun situasinya, prioritas utamaku tetaplah menyelesaikan kasus. Maka artinya, kuasumsikan pada diriku sendiri bahwa seorang detektif maya berinisial 'L' hanya perduli terhadap satu hal saja, pastinya yang menarik.

Pukul sembilan tepat keluarga kecil Raye Penber berkumpul menggelar kasur lipat untuk tidur-tiduran di depan pohon Natal berkelap-kelip. Boneka malaikat berjubah memakai dua sayap diletakkan di puncak pohon Natal sebagai hiasan bertujuan agar rumah mereka tidak gampang dihantui serta selalu terlindungi dari marabahaya. Aku mengerti jika mereka tampak tanpa beban menikmati malam itu dengan ditemani setoples kue kering buatan Naomi Misora. Si anak laki-laki kesayangan tidur pulas diapit oleh kedua orangtuanya setelah ia mendengar bisikan jika Santa akan datang meninggalkan hadiah di malam hari ketika semua anak-anak tengah bermimpi. Sedangkan Raye dan istrinya asik berbincang-bincang mengenai masa depan. Mereka seakan dibayang-bayangi oleh prasangka baik terhadap diri sendiri karena menganggap masa mendatang lebih menyakinkan tanpa adanya kejadian tragis menghampiri. Dalam kapsul waktu selama sepersekian detik keluarga kecil ini berhasil menjelajahi kedamaian sesaat, akupun turut serta menyetujuinya, bahkan anak laki-lakinya yang masih tertidur pulas terlihat sangat damai meskipun hadiah misteriusnya dari Santa belum tentu datang.

Tetapi semua kebahagiaan sesaat itu akan segera berhenti saat Raye menyulut batang rokok ke empatnya setelah melewati malam penuh pengorbanan, tepatnya satu jam setelah lonceng-lonceng Natal resmi berbunyi. Demi melihat suka cita di keluarganya, ia seakan mampu melakukan apapun. Menghabisi nyawa atau merampok orang-orang yang menurut pengalamanku memang masuk dalam kategori perlu ditangkap. Kemudian Raye berpikir sejenak dan tanpa perintah apa-apa ia merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada sebagai tanda mengucapkan syukur.

Dia semakin tampak terberkati pada malam itu, sejenak aku sendiri menyangka bahwa ia tidak pernah melakukan dosa. Namun pada akhirnya prasangkaku terhadap kebahagian mereka ikut-ikutan berakhir. Secepat lumernya es krim vanilla di mulut, secepat itu pula kebahagiaan seolah lenyap begitu saja ketika Raye tiba-tiba meringkuk dingin dengan pose paling menyentuh. Tiga puluh menit berikutnya istri tercintanya mendapatinya wafat terkena serangan jantung tanpa dugaan apapun serta tanpa curiga terhadap siapapun tepat di hari Natal dan di depan pohon Natal.

...

Sementara melalui tempat yang jauh dari sini aku bergidik karena penasaran, tentunya bukan didasari pada rasa simpati melainkan fokus utamaku pada kematiannya. Jiwa detektifku kembali tersempil diantara gundukan batu penderitaan. Dan korbannya lagi-lagi Raye Penber. Aku ingin mengheningkan cipta di waktu yang tepat.

Ingatanku tentang kematian bisa disamakan dengan ingatanku tentang Kira. Terkadang melalui perhitungan sekian persen ia memang mampu menjadi Dewa kematian bagi sejuta umat. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu malu menyesali kematianku namun jelas-jelas tampak dari raut wajahku bahwa kekalahan membuatku frustasi. Pikiranku masih tertancap di bumi sedangkan jiwaku melayang-layang tak karuan ke langit. Para penduduk dunia spiritual menyebut gejala ini sebagai fenomena arwah penasaran. Aku mengira keadaanku merupakan sebuah pemberian cuma-cuma dari _Shinigami_ kurang cerdas bernama Rhem. Oleh karenanya dari dulu aku selalu ingin mempelajari pengetahuan astral semacam ini, namun siapa sangka jika aku dapat mengalaminya sekarang juga.

Di tempatku akhir-akhir ini, banyak tulang belulang kasar berserakan serta suara-suara tangisan atau rintihan terdengar di sana-sini. Arwah-arwah penasaran menjadi jelmaan kapas tipis menerawang serta tak bisa disentuh. Adakalanya mereka berkumpul, menghambur atau saling bertabrakan yang mengakibatkan sensasi menyengat seperti tergores ujung jarum. Aku salah satu dari sekian banyak arwah-arwah malang tersebut, terpental-pental ke berbagai arah tanpa tujuan sambil melihat sekelebat dunia nyata mulai bergerak mulus di bawah kendali Kira. Ia adalah manifestasi Dewa di dunia modern tanpa penjahat, katanya.

"Lawliet...Lawliet... Bagaimana menurutmu? Kematian manusia bernama Raye Penber. Siapa pelakunya?"

Suaranya terdengar buas sekaligus kegirangan. Ia sosok menarik, lebih menarik dari pertamakali aku bisa melihat _Shinigami_ hitam bernama Ryuk lewat buku kematian. Si sosok buas merupakan anjing iblis berkepala tiga yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai pelayan setia majikannya yang selalu senang hati disuruh-suruh menjaga Neraka. Dia anjing ganas, memiliki kuku-kuku tajam dan ekor runcing mengibas-ngibas sampai membuatku sempat ketakutan sebab di ujung ekornya berbentuk mirip kepala ular yang seolah berkata siap memangsa dosa manusia kapan saja. Kepalanya bercabang tiga, di tengah si anjing bijaksana, di kanan si anjing pemarah serta di kiri si anjing rakus. Semua kepala-kepala anjing itu disatukan pada satu paket tubuh sangat besar, kokoh, karena dipoles oleh kulit-kulit baja berlapis lendir dan darah.

Kemudian kepala-kepala si anjing ganas berteriak atau meraung. Aku sepenuhnya belum bisa menafsirkan mereka bisa mengonggong, namun pastinya mereka bukanlah anjing biasa pada umumnya dan bisa bicara.

"Kematian manusia bernama Raye Panber cukup ganjil," kata anjing bijaksana.

"Bukankah dulu kau seorang pemecah masalah," sambung anjing pemarah.

Aku memandang mereka datar ketika kuketahui sulitnya harus mendongakkan wajah ke atas (melihat mereka). Walaupun tubuhku sekarang berada di mode transparan namun godaan terhadap nikmatnya membungkuk mengingatkan pada kenangan masa lalu, masa hidup.

"Kematian Raye memang aneh," gumamku. Lalu aku memutar bola mata ke arah kepala si anjing pemarah. "Pemecah masalah bukanlah kata-kata tepat, lebih baik kau menyebutku detektif."

Lalu mereka tampak kompak ingin tertawa atau mengonggong, aku tak tahu.

"Jadi apa yang kau terawang detektif? Kue-kue Natal," gurau si anjing rakus.

Ketika mendengar tawa si anjing rakus tiba-tiba membuatku sadar bahwa di dunia tempatku berada sekarang aku tak pernah mencium bau apa-apa, wangi makanan manis maupun wangi lainnya sehingga terlintas di pikiranku rasa panik jika indra penciumanku telah gagal berfungsi. Hal ini merupakan kenyataan paling buruk melebihi hari kematianku sendiri. Lalu aku mencoba menentramkan diri dengan mencobanya sekali lagi secara sakral.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya anjing bijaksana.

Aku menelan ludah, seratus persen aku benar-benar terpengaruh oleh rasa cemasku. Dan solusi terbaik ialah langsung bertanya ke mereka.

"Di tempat ini kita tidak bisa merasakan apapun, benarkah."

"Tentu saja bodoh. Kita berada di tanah penetralan," jawab anjing pemarah kesal.

Aku melemparkan pandangan ke sekelilingku. Tampak hamparan luas dengan bebatuan terjal mengelilingi, serta di bawah mata kaki aku bisa menengok lautan lumpur berwarna kehitaman memenuhi daratan. Di sana sekali-kali aku dapat menjumpai tengkorak kepala manusia mengambang. Tengkorak-tengkorang itu seperti pasrah menerima nasib. Ini merupakan pengalaman mendebarkanku yang paling terbaru.

"Apa kau ketakutan, Lawliet?" seru si anjing bijaksana.

"Sedikit," buru-buru aku menjawabnya. "Walaupun aku hanya penasaran sebab di tempat ini aku tak bisa merasakan apapun."

" _Yah_ , kau benar. Di tempat ini kau tidak bisa merasakan apapun bahkan niat-niat busuk," kata si anjing rakus enteng.

"Maksudmu tempat ini semacam ruang hampa udara mirip di luar angkasa."

"Kau salah," sanggah si anjing bijaksana. "Sebenarnya tempat ini diciptakan oleh majikan kami agar kebaikan dan kejahatan sama-sama seimbang."

"Intinya kau bisa membunuh di sini tanpa dosa, tanpa hukuman, tanpa siksaan. Semua mata ditutup karena makhluk-makhluk gaib diberi kebebasan melakukan apa saja karena kebaikan dan kejahatan tak ada bedanya," sambung anjing pemarah.

"Tempat yang aneh, lebih buruk daripada di bumi," ucapku.

Kemudian secara mengejutkan satu paket tubuh anjing ganas membuat gerakan berputar-putar. Tubuhnya yang sangat besar menimbulkan suara gemuruh bagai petir. Buntut runcingnya tetap mengibas-ngibas serta sekali-kali ujungnya yang berbentuk mirip kepala ular seolah kesetanan ingin mengigit ekspresi wajah datarku. Lalu dengan satu gerakan berlebihan si anjing ganas kembali pada pose awal, mengintrograsiku.

"Omonganmu membuat kami tersinggung manusia detektif. Tempat ini bagaikan surga bagi para iblis dan tentunya jauh lebih baik dibandingkan bumi," kata anjing rakus.

"Kenapa?"

Kepala si anjing bijaksana menjulur lebih panjang daripada kepala anjing-anjing lainnya. Bola matanya menunduk serta mengawasiku tajam.

"Kau pasti tak pernah berpikir jika para iblis memiliki takdir paling sial."

Aku berdeham singkat.

"Tentu saja sebab sejak dulu aku selalu berpikiran rasional. Selama eksistensi 'makhluk lainnya' tidak masuk di dalam catatan kriminalku."

"Aku memakluminya kalau kebanyakan manusia memang lemah serta selalu ingin benar. Kau sendiri salah satu wujud manusia yang berhati sempit dan tak mau ambil perduli. Sejak manusia ada serta berbuat dosa, mereka selalu menyalahkan dosa-dosanya kepada iblis. Dan para iblis senang hati menerimanya sesuai takdir mereka diciptakan sebagai bentuk ketidakbenaran. Intinya dari lahir kami memang diciptakan menjadi penjahat, di salah-salahkan sekaligus dikucilkan. Ngeri sekali."

"Lalu, apa para iblis dendam terhadap majikan yang menciptakan mereka?" tanyaku spontan.

Kali ini si anjing rakus menjulurkan leher kepalanya ke depan. Cepat-cepat ia berkomentar.

"Awal mulanya kami dendam karena diberi nyawa berupa kesenangan terhadap perbuatan buruk manusia. Para iblis seakan merasa menjadi golongan paling rendah serta terhina. Tapi majikan kami masih berbaik hati menciptakan tanah penetralan ini."

Aku menggigit ujung ibu jari, "Jadi di tanah penetralan ini semua makhluk-makhluk ciptaan majikan kalian dianggap sama."

" _Yup_ , kau benar," suara anjing pemarah menggema "Tapi bagian menyenangkannya ialah kami diperbolehkan melakukan 'apa saja' khusus terhadap arwah-arwah terkutuk. Sekumpulan tengkorak kepala manusia yang berceceran di bawah sana merupakan bukti kemarahan iblis. Kami menumpas para arwah-arwah terkutuk tanpa ampun dan lucunya juga tanpa dosa. Di tanah penetralan kebaikan maupun keburukan cuma seperti ampas, meskipun sebenarnya di dunia manusia sendiri itu semua sama halnya seperti mainan bagi majikan kami."

Kemudian semua kepala anjing-anjing kompak tertawa. Bahkan aku melihat kepala si anjing bijaksana tertawa paling culas diantara anjing-anjing lainnya. Untuk saat ini aku sendiri bagaikan sebatang coklat beku yang tidak memahami kesenangan makhluk-makhluk gaib dalam berbuat iseng. Sama seperti aku tak bisa memahami kesenangan Yagami Raito ketika bersusah payah menjadi Dewa. Maka setelah didorong oleh perasaan kaku aku memutuskan ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan topik awal.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Raye Penber? Apa kalian masih menganggap kematiannya mencurigakan?"

"Eh!" mereka serentak berseru. Gema suara mereka terkadang serasa membuatku menggigil.

"Aku memang penasaran terhadap kematian Raye Penber. Dan tentunya aku bermaksud membantu kalian tapi aku tetap menginginkan imbalan."

"kau mau reinkarnasi?" tanya si anjing rakus spontan.

"Tidak," aku berseru cepat. "Hidup sudah cukup melelahkan. Aku tak mau mengulanginya lagi."

"Maka, apa maumu?" si anjing pemarah bereaksi.

Aku berpikir sejenak sambil menggigit ujung jari.

"Begini saja, usahakan pada majikan kalian untuk memberikanku akses bebas turun ke bumi di hari saat pria bernama Yagami Raito gagal menjadi Dewa. Aku ingin sekali menertawai kekalahannya."

Kepala anjing-anjing iblis saling menatap. kemudian mereka tersenyum puas seolah menganggap permintaanku layaknya permen loli murahan.

"Kau ternyata lumayan pendendam Lawliet, kau masih dendam terhadap orang yang masih hidup di bumi. Tapi itu imbalan yang mudah, tentu saja kami dapat memenuhinya."

Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Sebelum dugaanku berlanjut, perlu kupastikan terlebih dahulu pada kalian bahwa di tempatku berasal Raye Penber memang sudah meninggal."

Si anjing bijaksana merespon dengan wajah menakutkan tapi tenang.

" _Oh_ , benarkah? Ditempatmu berasal laki-laki itu meninggal karena apa?"

Aku mengulum ibu jari, "Ia meninggal oleh manusia yang membawa _Deathnote_."

Lagi-lagi kepala-kepala jelek saling menatap seakan tak percaya pada ucapanku.

"Kami tak percaya ada manusia membawa _Deathnote_ , bukankah itu urusan Dewa Kematian," keluh anjing pemarah.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh," aku ingin menggerakkan tubuhku untuk mengambil posisi berjongkok tapi ternyata sulit sekali seakan kaki-kakiku diborgol. "Di alam gaib beritanya pasti sudah menyebar. Berita tentang kelakuan salah satu _Shinigami_ yang menjatuhkan catatan kematian ke dunia manusia. Lalu catatan kematiannya ditemukan oleh seorang pemuda yang membuat gempar seisi bumi. Manusia-manusia lokal menjulukinya Kira atau pembunuh, sang juru selamat."

Si anjing pemarah terkekeh, lehernya menyembulkan otot-otot tebal. Ia merupakan kepala yang memiliki gerakan paling aktif. Gigi-gigi tajamnya senang mengeluarkan air liur dan menetes ke daratan bagaikan timah panas. Ketika aku melihat air liurnya menetes ke daratan seakan aku bisa merasakan kulitku ikut mengelupas.

"Ha...ha...ha... kami mengakuinya jika _Shinigami_ Ryuk memang benar-benar tak tahu diri. Si kurang ajar itu telah berani-beraninya merusak tatanan jagat per-makhluk-gaib-an," ujar si anjing pemarah diselingi oleh suara gigi-gigi tajam menggertak.

Aku menelan ludah, "Makanya, aku ingin memastikan dulu kematian Raye Penber yang kalian perlihatkan padaku versi mana. Di duniaku laki-laki itu meninggal oleh ulah manusia pembawa catatan kematian."

Si anjing iblis menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh besarnya. Tiba-tiba aku membayangkan anjing-anjing ini juga senang menyantap tulang sambil duduk manis menunggu majikannya mengelus-elus pundaknya.

"Kami hanya tahu manusia bernama Raye Penber mati terkena serangan jantung di malam Natal, yang lainnya kami tidak tahu," ujar si anjing rakus.

"Berarti yang menurutku aneh tapi menurut kalian tidaklah aneh," kataku santai.

Si anjing bijaksana langsung mendelik.

"Justru anehnya Raye Penber tidak seharusnya meninggal di malam Natal, umurnya masih panjang. Aku takut ada campur tangan makhluk lain mengenai kematiannya yang berdampak pada berubahnya sistem di jagat pergaiban. Sebenarnya aku mengira kasus ini memang ulah _Shinigami_ tak bertanggung jawab, tapi kami meminta bantuanmu untuk menyelidikinya lebih mendalam."

"Kukira kalian sempat tidak mempercayai ada manusia yang mampu menggunakan _Deathnote_."

"Seperti dugaanmu kami memang mempercainya tapi pengecualian bagi Raye Penber. Yang kami tahu ia meninggal di malam Natal terkena serangan jantung meskipun umurnya masih panjang. Jadi yang benar-benar kami ingin tahu kematiannya kali ini apa ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan buruk salah satu _Shinigami._ Jujur saja kalau benar kami telah diberi perintah langsung untuk menghukumnya."

Aku mengangguk, tapi ekspresi wajahku datar.

"O iya, ngomong-ngomong kalau ingat tentang _Shinigami_ , aku jadi mengingat kejamnya para orangtua tega membunuh anak-anaknya."

"Kenapa?" tanya si anjing rakus intens.

"Karena mereka memberikan nama-nama ke anak-anaknya."

"Kenapa?" timpal si anjing pemarah tak sabaran.

"Dewa kematian mencatat nama-nama itu."

Kemudian kesekian kalinya mereka saling menatap dan terkekeh. Si anjing bijaksana memamerkan taringnya sambil menghembuskan kepulan uap panas di sela-sela giginya. Aku tak berkedip ketika ia mengucapkan kata-kata agak menyindir.

"Jangan membicarakan hal yang tidak penting, Lawliet."

Setelah itu bola udara membungkus tubuhku sehingga aku merasakan hentakan cukup keras mengaduk-aduk isi perutku. Ternyata aku melompat ke tempat berbeda.

...

Saat ini di bola mataku tampak banyak anak tangga cukup panjang dengan arah menurun. Tempatnya gelap serta berbau lembab, ketika aku berusaha meraih-raih pegangngan, aku menemukan dinding-dinding dingin menyentuh telapak tanganku. Dinding tersebut terasa polos di kulit namun terasa menyengat seperti menggenggam es. Aku berjalan menuruni tangga sambil menggerayangi dinding setelah sadar bahwa saat ini aku tidak lagi bisa mengawang. Tanpa alas kaki aku menginjak-injak anak tangga dan berjalan membungkuk seperti gayaku yang lama. Setiap kali aku menuruni anak tangga, setiap kali pula hawa sangat dingin menusuk tubuhku semakin menggila. Lalu cepat-cepat kulipat kedua tanganku di depan dada sebagai metode alternatif menghangatkan diri.

Sekitar lima belas menit waktu alam gaib aku berjalan mulus menuruni tangga. Semakin melangkah turun aku tak bisa mentolelir hawa dingin yang mengerubungi tubuh. Aku sudah berusaha mengusap-usap telapak tanganku serta mengeluarkan uap hangat dari mulut. Tapi nyatanya hal tersebut merupakan perbuatan sia-sia sebab hakikatnya tubuhku tetap transparan. Ini seperti sebuah siksaan tiga dimensi sehingga membuatku tampil pasrah tetap berjalan tenang menuruni anak tangga.

Namun nasib baik menghampiri ketika kulihat obor-obor api menggantung di antara dinding. Aku berhenti sejenak lalu berusaha meraih gagang obor yang diletakkan cukup tinggi. Aku mengumpat dalam hati memakai bahasa manusia yang sering kudengar saat gagal meraih gagang obor. Letaknya sangat tinggi dan aku gagal meraihnya. Hal ini sempat menjadikanku frustasi sampai-sampai kulampiaskan amarah itu dengan memanggil-manggil nama si anjing iblis yang menjebloskanku ke tempat ini.

" _Cerberus_ , dimana kalian?"

Hening, tidak ada jawaban ataupun panggilan. Maka perlu kuasumsikan untuk tetap stabil bejalan menuruni anak tangga. Oleh karena jarak pandangku mulai membaik, dari kejauhan bisa kulihat samar-samar cahaya putih melingkar di ujung. Hal ini berarti langkahku menuruni anak tangga akan cepat berakhir. Hawa sangat dingin mulai berkurang tapi perasaan cemasku bertambah kuat ketika aku hampir tiba di ujung. Perasaan menyebalkan ini sama seperti manusia biasa yang takut akan ketidakberdayaan ketika dikubur di dalam lubang sempit. Dan pada akhirnya aku tak berani tergesa-gesa menikmatinya.

Aku mencium bau udara lembab lama-lama menghilang berganti dengan bau air musim hujan. Ternyata semakin dekat menuruni pijakan, aku bisa melihat hamparan sungai meluas. Airnya benar-benar jernih sehingga membuatku merasa aman meraba-raba kedalamannya menggunakan telapak kaki. Aku menduga-duga sungai lumayan dangkal, maka dengan was-was kuseret langkahku agak berat menyusuri sungai. Kegelisahan seketika mengena di nadi, meskipun sudah mati aku bisa merasakan keringat dingin meresap di leher. Fenomena rasa kematian yang membuat orang lain ingin tertawa. Aku mengalaminya sekarang.

Hawa sejuk dan tenang menyusup ke belakang punggung ketika aku menyeret langkahku menyusuri sungai. Lambat laun mampu kurasakan pasir-pasir lembek atau bebatuan kecil menggelitik alas telapak kaki. Dari kejauhan sempat terdengar suara nyanyian magis berputar-putar di telinga. Aku berusaha menghiraukannya dan beberapa langkah berjalan kulihat ikan-ikan gemuk berkumis berwarna merah jambu melompat-lompat secara mistis naik turun dari air. Terkadang ikan-ikan ajaib itu bersembunyi lama di dalam sungai ketika jelas-jelas gelagatnya menunjukkan etika buruk dengan tidak mengharapkan kehadiranku melewati wilayah kekuasaannya. Belut listrik panjang bergelambir yang menyelam ikut memompa aliran darah. Reptil-reptil berbentuk aneh saling menatapku jengkel sehingga membuatku mudah ingat akan miniatur binatang-binatang prasejarah di buku eksklopedi. Salah satunya katak abu-abu buruk rupa dan memiliki wajah mirip tukang palak,menurutku serta aksesoris tempurung bergerigi tajam di punggungnya baru saja menghadang langkahku sambil mengacungkan cakar-cakar mautnya bersiap-siap melakukan manuver agresif untuk menerjangku. Lalu binatang jelek itu tampak kecewa ketika dengan gerakan mahir aku mampu menghindari serangannya.

Semakin aku berjalan menyusuri sungai maka tampak pemandangan begitu menakjubkan menempel di mata. teratai-teratai air sehat dan segar berjajar rapi menghiasi hamparan sungai. Ada kalanya beberapa teratai di atas kelopaknya mengeluarkan buih-buih racun cinta berwarna keemasan dan terkesan memabukkan bagi siapa saja yang bersedia menghirupnya. Tawon-tawon raksasa yang ekornya berbulu lebat serta berjarum lancip seperti suntikan besar mengelilinginya sambil membentuk sebuah koloni. Itu merupakan suatu peringatan tidak tertulis agar aku selalu jauh-jauh dari sarangnya.

Hampir seperempat langkah aku memutuskan mengistirahatkan diri dengan bercermin ke dalam air. Dibawah air aku dapat melihat bentuk proyeksi tidak wajar seolah-olah tengah tenggelam beribu-ribu tahun lamanya. Bangunan medieval era Romawi kuno tenggelam di bawah mata kakiku. Melihat pemandangan ganjil semacam ini di bawah air langsung membuatku melompat takjub. Agak tak percaya aku meraba-rabanya lagi memakai telapak kaki sambil berharap bahwa ini bukanlah khayalan singkat. Lalu kuyakinkan diriku kedua kalinya dengan mendongak ke atas sebab bisa saja pemandangan model bangunan kuno di bawah air itu berasal dari pantulan langit. Tapi pemandangan menyilaukan di sana hanya berupa langit oranye serta burung-burung besar prasejarah dengan perut menggembung, berkepala lonjong yang tengah asik terbang berkeliling sambil mengincar mangsa. Aku menyakinkan diri bahwa di bawah air benar-benar terdapat biorama bangunan kuno yang tenggelam. Tapi aku tak bisa menyentuhnya atau berusaha pergi ke sana karena seperti ada sekat kaca besar untuk menjaga agar makhluk-makhluk asing tetap di luar.

Bangunannya mirip bangunan Romawi kuno tempat para gladiator bertarung. Di sana terdapat satu ruangan paling mencolok berdinding batako tempat raja beristirahat sambil menonton pertarungan uji nyali di tanah berdebu. Pilar-pilar tua serta pahatan patung-patungnya juga terlihat realistis dengan dikelilingi oleh tribun-tribun beton yang retak-retak. Sepersekian menit aku mengamatinya cermat seakan puing-puing kuno membawaku kembali ke zaman barbar. Berikutnya aku mencari cara agar waktuku tidak banyak tersita karena keasikan mengamati artistiknya bangunan tersebut. Di luar dugaan suatu kekuatan menyerang telinga.

Pada akhirnya suara nyanyian-nyanyian mistis tadi terngiang lagi sehingga langsung membuat tengkukku bergidik. Aku menoleh kesana-sini mencari sumber suara sampai kudapati di atas bebatuan, beberapa meter dari tempatku sosok bayangan tujuh gadis cantik bertelanjang dada sedang bersantai di atas batu sambil bernyanyi. Wajah penghasut mereka mengingatkanku film tentang putri duyung sebab tubuh bagian bawahnya separuh ikan berwarna apel, rambut hitam legam lurus menyentuh bahu, daun telinga lancip seperti punya peri dan puting mereka rata-rata terbuat dari mutiara. Ketika mendengar suara indah gadis-gadis siluman bernyanyi firasatku mengatakan untuk segera menjauh tapi keadaan di luar dugaan menggiring alam bawah sadarku pergi mendekati mereka. Seratus persen aku telah terhipnotis dengan kemampuan sihir tingkat tinggi.

"Lawliet! Jangan sampai kau mendekati mereka! Menjauhlah secepatnya—"

Aku tak mengira suara bengis yang kukenal mampu mengurangi pengaruh sihir. Anjing iblis bertubuh besar muncul dari langit dan dengan gerakan buas melompat ke sungai sehingga menimbulkan efek cipratan air dahsyat membelai tubuhku. Secepat kilat gadis-gadis siluman langsung kocar-kacir menghilang berhamburan mencari keselamatan diri. Sedangkan aku masih terjebak oleh situasi linglung.

" _Cih_ —mereka cuma iblis kelas teri yang suka menghisap sari arwah-arwah penasaran agar awet muda," suara paling bengis si anjing pemarah masuk ke telingaku.

Aku memegangi kepalaku yang berdenyut.

"Kemana saja kalian? Mengapa kita berpindah tempat?" Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk berteriak. Jujur saja aku memang gelisah, kekalutan membuatku melupakan cara menenangkan diri seperti halnya saat menyelesaikan kasus.

"Secepat mungkin kami berusaha mengejarmu," jelas-jelas perkataan si anjing rakus terdengar membela diri.

Lalu aku melompat ke atas batuan sungai dan berjongkok sesuai kebiasaanku.

"Aku serasa hampir mati."

Si anjing rakus tampak mengejekku dengan terkekeh, "Bukankah kau memang sudah mati."

Aku menghela nafas, "Kalianlah yang membuatku lupa, maksudku rohku serasa mau copot."

Lalu mereka kompak terkekeh atau mengonggong, aku tak paham.

"Bersyukulah saja Lawliet, kami datang di saat-saat yang tepat."

Aku tak menghiraukan ucapan si anjing rakus dan melirik cepat ke arah anjing bijaksana sambil tak lupa menggigit ujung ibu jari.

"Jadi kenapa kita berpindah tempat."

Si anjing bijaksana menjulurkan lehernya ke arahku. Bau api neraka tersempil di lubang hidungnya.

"Waktu kita di tanah penetralan tadi sudah habis. Masing-masing makhluk diberi kesempatan tiga puluh menit waktu alam ghaib menyewa tempatnya. Jika mengingkari persayaratannya kami tak diperbolehkan lagi menginjakkan kaki ke sana atau dengan kata lain masuk daftar _blacklist_. Maka itu merupakan sebuah petaka memalukan bagi kami."

"Seharusnya kalian tak perlu repot-repot membawaku ke sana."

Anjing bijaksana menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Maaf sebenarnya tadi kami bermaksud melenyapkanmu tapi tiba-tiba kami berupah pikiran."

Aku menelan ludah, tak banyak berkomentar. Menghiraukan ucapannya yang menurut orang-orang 'menusuk'.

"Sekarang kita berada dimana?" Aku celingak-celinguk mengamati situasi di sekitarku. Tatapan-tatapan waspada dari para binatang berwujud tak karuan masih mengancam.

"Kita di kawasan sungai Amazon versi alam ghaib," jawab si anjing rakus reflek.

"Fungsinya?"

"Tak ada fungsinya Lawliet," anjing pemarah menjulurkan lehernya. "Berbeda dengan di tanah penetralan, tempat ini cuma sebuah jalur sebab di belakang bukit terdapat kastil besar yang dihuni Naga."

"Tapi jalur sungai ini mirip taman bermain bagi para iblis. Karena saat bercermin ke dalam air maka kau akan menemukan segala macam gambaran kesenangan di dunia manusia," sambung anjing bijaksana.

"Jadi normalnya kita bisa mengulangi pembahasan tentang Raye Penber di sini. Dengan aman."

Semua mata saling menatap, termasuk aku.

"Setuju."

"Lalu apa pendapatmu Lawliet." Tanya anjing bijakasana.

"Kalau umur Raye Penber seharusnya masih panjang berarti kesimpulannya ia memang dibunuh. Jadi yang kita perlukan ialah menemukan pelakukanya."

"Siapa..siapa— pelakunya, kau sudah menemukannya," anjing pemarah tampak tak sabaran.

"Melihat keadaannya tersangka paling memungkinkan cuma istrinya, Naomi Misora."

Semua kepala anjing-anjing iblis serempak mengeleng tak percaya.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Di racun," buru-buru aku menjawabnya. "Racun sianida, seperti kasus menghebohkan yang pernah kutangani, pembunuhan berencana gadis sosialita di Jakarta. eh—Maksudku Naomi Misora menaruh racun di kue-kue Natalnya. Lima puluh persen kemungkinannya."

"Tapi anak laki-lakinya tidak ikut mati."

Aku menggigit ujung ibu jari dan lupa menaruh gula di bibir. Aku pernah membacanya di sebuah kitab bahwa kebiasaan alami seseorang akan dibawanya sampai mati. Karena menurut primbon semacam itu maka banyak orang-orang percaya menaruh barang berharga kerabatnya yang meninggal di atas peti mati agar arwahnya tidak penasaran. Jadi aku sempat bergidik saat membayangkan orang-orang Wammy's House dengan niat baik menyembunyikan kotak-kotak gula di dalam peti matiku. Jasadku akan cepat lenyap dimakan oleh semut atau resiko terburuknya menjadi persembahan bagi ratu-ratu semut berkembang-biak di sarangnya. Menjadi makanan bagi ratusan bayi-bayinya yang merah-merah serta menjijikkan. Oleh karenanya sekarang aku menyesal sebab dulu telah meremehkan saran ahli kesehatan untuk meninggalkan gula. Dan di kesempatan lainnya, walaupun kepercayaanku terhadap takhyul cukup buruk aku ingin memperingati orang-orang yang masih hidup di upacara pemanggilan arwah; _Jangan menaruh gula sembarangan_.

Kemudian untuk menepis keresahan itu, aku memutuskan menjawab pertanyaan anjing bijaksana dengan gaya kasual.

"Anak laki-lakinya memang tidak mati, ia hanya tidur."

"Ia tak pernah memakan kue-kuenya," timpal si anjing rakus.

"Ya, ibunya, Naomi Misora menghasutnya agar cepat-cepat tidur sebelum ia bisa menyentuh kue."

Anjing-anjing iblis mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu apa motifnya?"

"Motif?"

"Kita perlu tahu motifnya agar nanti mudah membawanya ke timbangan dosa."

Hening. Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Dari dulu jika tak dipertimbangkan sebagai alat pendukung. Aku tak memerlukan motif apa-apa dari para penjahat untuk menyelasaikan kasus. Jika Wammy menyodorkan sebuah berkas maka aku akan menyelidikinya."

"Berarti kau detektif yang arogan dan tak berperasaan dan—" anjing pemarah tak meneruskan kata-katanya karena tersedak oleh air liurnya sendiri. Aku bisa membayangkan betapa kepanasannya kerongkongannya saat ini.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Tanpa basa-basi, si anjing bijaksana menyahut. "Temukan motifnya, lalu urusan kita selesai dan kau menerima imbalannya."

Aku melompat dari batu, membiarkan tubuhku berdiri sambil berlagak memasukkan telapak tangan ke saku celana. Kakiku menendang ringan air sehingga menimbulkan gelombang-gelombang kecil.

"Aku tak mengira iblis seperti kalian bisa sesensitif ini."

Si anjing pemarah berseru, "Maksudmu kami terlalu mempertimbangkan perasaan Naomi Misora."

Aku mengangguk.

"Bukankah yang kalian perdulikan hanya jagat pergaiban. Di luar itu aku tak terlalu yakin meskipun dengan presentase beberapa persen."

Lalu mereka semua terkekeh.

"Ha...ha...ha kami para iblis memang diciptakan menjadi makhluk paling sensitif diantara para makhluk lainnya. Kami mengakuinya"

"Apa alasannya?"

" _Yah_ , karena kami sering berbuat onar. Asal kau tahu saja bahwa makhluk baik hati sebenarnya kurang sensitif sebab mereka senang berjalan sesuai perintah. Sedangkan kami lebih sering merasa ditindas dan selebihya karena usil ingin cari perhatian pada majikan kami."

Aku mendelik memandangi mereka.

"Intinya aku tetap perlu menemukan motifnya."

"Tentu saja dan menurut standart kami, harus masuk akal."

Aku memerlukan waktu untuk berpikir. Tak biasanya aku dilanda oleh kejenuhan luar biasa ketika menghadapi kasus, atau mungkin dulu aku selalu penasaran dan ingin menang. Namun kali ini kemauanku mengibarkan bendera putih sangat mendukung. Aku sudah lelah dan bosan meskipun harga diri seorang detektif masih nyangkut di pundak.

Lalu aku melirik si anjing-anjing iblis, tampaknya mereka juga tengah bosan menunggu jawabanku. Hati kecilku berkata untuk segera menemukan cara melarikan diri saat ini juga sebab siapa tahu mereka berubah pikiran dan membasmiku.

Namun tiba-tiba tak biasanya kepala si anjing rakus menjulur ke araku. Aku jadi mengerti ia memiliki bentuk leher paling besar yang selalu disembunyikan. Letak kepalanya paling kiri sehingga aku tak terlalu memperhatikan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu ke kastil di belakang bukit." usul si anjing rakus yang membuatku agak senang. Inikah yang dinamakan pengalihan masalah.

"Masalah Raye Penber belum selesai," kulemparkan pandanganku ke arah si anjing rakus. "Apa kalian membiarkanku tak bisa menemukan motifnya."

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi mumpung kau ada di sini aku akan mengenalkanmu pada teman lamaku."

"Siapa dia?"

"Naga yang tinggal di kastil."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Tempatnya menarik."

Si anjing rakus menurunkan rahangnya, ia tersenyum. "Bukankah sejak tadi kau sudah kubawa ke tempat-tempat menarik. Jadi mana mungkin yang ini mengecewakan."

Aku menggigit ibu jari, gambaranku tentang Naga ialah reptil mitologi besar yang memiliki sayap. Orang timur menyembahnya sebagai Dewa sedangkan orang barat mengecapnya monster. Sedangkan aku sendiri mempunyai darah setengah-tengah sehingga aku tak perlu menganggap keduanya. Namun aku memang penasaran dengan wujud aslinya.

"Ayo kita pergi ke sana," kataku. "Tapi apa yang lainnya setuju."

Si anjing bijaksana menjawab, "Boleh saja kami sudah lama tak mengunjunginya."

Kemudian anjing iblis menyuruhku menaiki punggungnya. Aku sempat panik dan segera kuacuhkan perasaan itu. Punggungnya terasa kasar seperti duduk di atas kaktus. Jika bukan dalam bentuk arwah, belum tentu aku mampu menahannya. Maka aku pasrah-pasrah saja melakukannya.

Lalu si anjing iblis berlari kencang melibas angin. Saking cepatnya pengelihatanku serasa menipis.

...

Tak seperti dugaanku, kastil Naga tampak suram melebihi tempat-tempat yang kusinggahi sebelumnya. Di samping kastilnya terdapat sebuah taman dan beberapa pohon rimbun angker dengan akar-akar tajam serta bentuk dahan mirip payung yang tingginya hampir menyamai menara kastil sehingga seolah-olah menutupinya. Di depan pintu gerbang empat ksatria penjaga raksasa bertubuh gempal, berotot kawat, saling berhadapan mengenakan armor terbuat dari tempaan platinum tembaga memiliki kesan flamboyan oleh pedang _katana_ panjang yang diplester erat-erat di pinggangnya. Sekilas aku memergoki kerak darah beku melapisi pinggiran pedang mengkilap mereka. Aku mengasumsikan para ksatria yang tinggal di pintu gerbang merupakan penjagal ulung. Aku semakin tak berani macam-macam, keberanianku menyusut.

Setelahnya bagaikan seorang arsitektur kacangan aku menilai dinding kastil bermaterial marmer kokoh, maka ketika mulai memasukinya tiupan dingin para arwah terasa menghembus tipis di tengkuk leher hingga menimbulkan sensasi bulu kuduk merinding. Aku berusaha tidak melebih-lebihkan tapi tampilan nyata yang terlihat melalui bola mata menjadikanku terpana sekaligus takut.

Telapak kakiku mencengkram tanah, aku berhenti sejenak. Anjing-anjing iblis merespon pergerakanku.

"Ayo masuk Lawliet, kita sudah sampai."

Aku menoleh ke arah mereka. "Mengapa si Naga ini tinggal di kastil."

Anjing rakus menjulurkan lehernya.

"Ia makhluk istimewa, punya hak khusus, akses khusus, tempat tinggal khusus dan sebagainya."

"Bukankah seharusnya kalian juga begitu," gumamku lirih karena sepertinya mereka tidak mendengarku.

Aku melepaskan pandanganku dari anjing iblis serta meneruskan langkahku dengan gaya membungkuk melewati para penjaga gerbang. Tatapan sadis ksatria penjaga mendiskriminasiku sebab tangan mereka sepertinya juga ikut gatal ingin segera mengayunkan pedangnya ke wajahku. Tapi seusai cerberus memberikan isyarat pertemanan kepada para guardian, maka pintu gerbang kastil berhasil dibuka secara tulus. Kemudian aku berada di sebual hall luas dengan dua anak tangga bercabang. Di tengah-tengah anak tangga terpajang patung golem yang tingginya sekitar dua puluh meter. Walaupun bentuknya sangar namun terkesan indah sebab tubuh patungnya berasal dari batu-batu garnet yang disulap seperti karya seni. Di punggung golem terdapat lingkaran besar mirip kemudi kapal pesiar dan di pingirannya ada lubang-lubang berdiameter kecil. Lubang-lubang itu digunakan untuk meletakkan lilin-lilin yang menyala tentram dengan cahaya api berwarna biru.

"Kita lewat tangga di sebelah kanan," perintah si anjing pemarah.

Tanpa banyak omong aku mengikuti perintahnya. Mendaki anak tangga sambil menunduk mengamati pijakannya. Karpet merah selembut sutra melengkapi pijakan kami.

"Jika memilih tangga sebelah kiri kau tak bisa membayangkan apa yang sedang terjadi."

Ucapan si anjing bijaksana membuatku penasaran sehingga ku gerakkan leherku ke arah kiri. Lalu secara bersamaan aku menangkap sosok makhluk keluar dari balik tirai. Ia berjalan tegap sambil menggendong pedang _claymore_ di punggungnya. Sosok perkasa itu memakai mantel crimson longgar yang sobek-sobek di beberapa bagian layaknya zirah perang. Mantelnya digunakan untuk menutupi sebagian wajah sehingga hanya tampak rambut panjang peraknya berkibar menantang udara di sela-sela tudung kebanggaan.

Setelah merasa tengah diawasi oleh tatapan tidak jelas, ia pun akhirnya melakukan aksi wajar dengan menggerakkan lehernya ke arahku. Sekarang sosoknya tampak lebih terang di mataku, gestur wajahnya sinis dan kejam, memiliki mata tanpa retina yang bersinar bagaikan neon. Kepalan cat minyak di telapak tangannya seakan menunjukkan banyaknya darah yang telah tertumpah di medan perang. Ketika dipertemukan oleh kewaspadaannya, tiba-tiba aku mengira Dewa adalah api, karena ia membara bersama keringat-keringatnya meluncur serupa kilatan pedang tajam menghanguskan kedamaian, ia dikutuk membuat setiap makhluk saling membuh satu sama lain.

Ketika perjumpaan singkat tanpa skenario kami akhirnya berakhir, secara gagah ia berjalan menuruni tangga. Di bawah sana seekor kuda jantan berbulu obor datang menyambutnya. Kudanya tidak kalah menyala-nyala dari sang pemilik.

"Dia salah satu _empat penunggang kuda_ , yang paling bungsu," bisik anjing bijaksana.

Aku merapatkan gigi berusaha agar tidak tampak kagum.

"Lumayan juga gaya berandalannya, apa urusannya di sini?" tanyaku enteng.

"Si bungsu itu sangat suka perang. Mungkin ia datang ke sini membawa arwah-arwah pengabdi perang dan menukarnya dengan sekeping emas untuk bahan baku menempa pedang. Perlu diketahui Naga memang gemar menyantap arwah manusia keparat yang mampus di lautan senjata, ia hobi mengisi lambungnya melalui makian serta raungan," ujar anjing rakus.

"Tapi kalian menjamin keselamatanku."

"Tenang saja. Memangnya kau pernah perang."

"Pernah."

Jawaban jujurku mengawang di udara.

Lalu aku berkasak-kusuk di dalam hati sampai di lantai dua insting waspadaku telah kembali karena dikejutkan oleh makhluk tengkorak berkepala plontos yang berlari pincang menerjangku. Kaki kanannya diikat sumbu peledak, dan ia melakukan serangannya sempurna sama seperti gerakan menari. Saat jaraknya sama denganku tubuhnya meledak meninggalkan serpihan _debu-debu intan(remahan kapur tulang)_. Pengaruh ledakannya tak membuatku terluka secara fisik namun meninggalkan rekaman visual ingatanku akan mengerikannya saat pertamakali menjumpai kematian. Kesunyian setajam pisau cukur meyayat, maka siksaan jiwa lebih buruk daripada siksaan raga.

Aku menguap.

" _Jangan sampai terpengaruh Lawliet! Kau hanya terkena serangan sekejap untuk memanipulasi sari suci arwah penasaran agar selalu berkeinginan kembali ke dunia manusia. Seharusnya kau tak perlu lagi kembali ke sana_."

Suara-suara abnormal telah meremukkan telingaku, bukan milik si anjing-anjing iblis. Namun kekuatan lain merebahkan tubuhku di atas kaca lebar. Bayangan diriku yang angkuh tertawa-tertawa di baliknya. Aku menyadarinya, sebab selama ini aku belum pernah tertawa semenggelikan itu.

" _Apa keinginanmu, cita-citamu, egomu_?"

Bisikan merendahkannya telah menerorku sampai pusat saraf. Nafsu terpendam ikut memaksa lidahku berdenyut-denyut.

" _Aku cuma ingin mengalahkan Dewa_."

Si peneror lenyap.

Setelahnya pandangan mataku tertuju pada jalur khusus yang menghubungkan antara kastil dan suatu tempat rahasia di bagian seberangnya. Jalurnya melayang dan diikat kuat oleh rantai-rantai hitam. Ketika mendekatinya aku bisa melihat jelas jika jalurnya terbentuk dari kristal dan tepiannya dilapisi oleh serat-serat padat.

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalur itu. Langkah kakiku menghentak lebih keras, detak jantungku berdegub lebih keras, keringat dingin kasat mata berhamburan. Aku ketakutan.

Sampai di seberang aku menemukan bayangan. Sosok yang nafasnya menciutkan nyali. Ia sedang bermalas-malasan tak bergeming di atas kursi perenungannya. Ia merupakan salah satu penguasa tertinggi di wilayah ghaib ini.

 _Naga_.

Aku berbisik sambil melangkah mendekati sosoknya. Ketika menyentuh kulit kasarnya seakan aku bisa melihat diriku di masa lalu. Kelopak mata kekuningan yang dihiasi oleh bayangan gelap serta kepuasan terhadap perasaan ingin tahu. Ekor bersisik, gigi-gigi runcing menindas, cakar-cakar alami mencongkel gundukan kristal, ia masih tak bergeming. Segala sesuatu di dalam dirinya begitu bebas serta tak terkendali berbanding terbalik dengan gosip menyatakan bahwa ia makhluk purba yang konservatif. Ia benar-benar sama sepertiku. Dan anehnya ia diberi mahkota, ia memiliki sayap lebar seperti dirancang untuk mecengkram dunia atau membinasakannya.

Aku mengatasi detak jantungku agar tak menimbulkan resonansi yang tak diinginkan sambil menyapanya di tengah keheningan dengan mengusap-usap dahinya menggunakan cara paling bersahabat. Maka ketika ia masih tak bergeming mirip kutu, aku berani melakukan tindakan lebih lanjut.

Telapak tanganku tergelincir, aku memiliki keberanian mencuri mahkota kekuasaannya.

Dan aku kembali menggigit ujung ibu jari, mempunyai kesempatan melepaskan keraguan yang selama ini mengganggu.

Serta suatu rasa kepuasan karena berhasil merebut tahta penguasa alam ghaib.

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

 **Notes**

Disarankan tidak membaca notes terlebih dahulu sebab mengandung cukup spoiler.

Maaf bagi pembaca soalnya Note ini agak panjang karena mengungkap isi sebenarnya cerita;

Hallo, seperti yang saya bilang fic ini tidak bercerita tentang detektif, jadi misteri kematian Raye Penber yang tampak seperti dibunuh oleh Kira di awal sebenarnya bukanlah fokus utama cerita melainkan sekedar pelengkap( Kesimpulan L tentang pembunuh Raye penber di fic ini juga tidak tepat). Jadi cerita sebenarnya, Setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun namanya tercatat di DeathNote, L meninggal lalu dilemparkan ke dunia arwah dan singkatnya ia memiliki keistimewaan untuk bereinkarnasi menjadi Naga yang mempunyai kekuatan dahsyat dalam menguasai dunia alam ghaib. Namun perasaan kuat ketika masih menjadi manusia(Ia mati penasaran), serta rasa menyesal akan kekalahan melawan Kira membuat ingatannya berbenturan.

Ingatannya yang berbenturan membuatnya mengalami siksaan yang luar biasa, sebab ia seperti terpontang-panting antara dunia manusia dan dunia arwah. Selain itu ia juga tengah mengalami dampak gangguan perubahan kepribadian sebab L di dunia manusia yang selalu rasional berbeda dengan L di dunia arwah yang okultis, berjiwa pemimpin, berusaha mau percaya terhadap teman-temannya sesama makhluk gaib. Keresahan ini membuat teman baiknya salah satu empat penunggang kuda bernama 'War' meminta bantuan kepada cerberus si anjing penjaga neraka. Dengan iming-iming War mau membantai semua makhluk iblis yang menghinanya (Cerberus memiliki kecendrungan iri hati terhadap makhluk iblis lainnya karena ia termasuk iblis level tinggi tapi cuma diberi kekuasaan menjaga neraka) maka ia menyanggupi permintaan itu. Lalu diam-diam Cerberus mengambil arwah Raye Penber serta Naomi Misora yang sedang disiksa di Neraka untuk membuat skenario singkat dalam mengembalikan jati diri L di dunia alam ghaib. Apakah ia tetap mengambil jalan menjadi arwah penasaran atau kembali menjadi penguasa? Jawabannya ada di cerita ficnya.

O iya Raye Penber sendiri memiliki porsi penting karena saya selalu mengira di manganya sendiri ia merupakan awal mula terjadinya penyelidikan mendalam tentang Kira. Sejak ia meninggal, menyerahkan data-data FBI dan sebagai orang pertama yang mengetahui identitas asli Kira. Maka di fic ini saya berharap hal tersebut akan memperkuat ingatan L tentang kebencian sekaligus rasa sayangnya terhadap Kira. Ia harus mereka ulang kembali, mengingat awal mula penyelidikan terhadap manusia yang membuatnya mati penasaran.

Okey, sekian dulu dari saya.

Haturnuhun bagi pembaca yang udah mampir. Maaf jika ada kesalahan atau kurang menarik.

Salam sejahtera bagi kita semua.

.

.

Viloh.

Catatan lainnya;

Cerberus adalah makhluk mitologi Yunani yg sebenarnya ditugaskan menjaga dunia bawah.

Empat penunggang kuda/ Four Horseman; Menurut kisah mereka merupakan makhluk pembawa malapetaka serta kehancuran bagi umat manusia. Bentuk fisik secara jelas 'War' salah satu penunggang kuda di fic ini bisa dilihat di game Darksiders versi pertama. Sebab saya terinspirasi gambarannya dari sana.


End file.
